Kitsune in the Kingdom
by GhoulHunter15
Summary: What if Naruto was taken to another dimesion? What if he was finally adopted? What if the Kyubbi was actualy nice and a female..Wait what! Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_** I have decided to write another story since I have a severe case of writers block for The Birth of Sora. Anyways, please read and tell me what you think of it afterwards.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 1

"Where are we going?" A girl, who looked around six years old, asked her father as the two of them rode through a lush forest that was two hundred miles north of the capital city, Dawn's Light. She had light blond hair and emerald eyes. She wore boots, tan pants, and a green shirt.

"We are going to visit an old friend of mine. I haven't seen him for years and I've also heard rumors that he has a son now also." Her father, a man who appeared to in his early thirties, replied. He had dirty blond hair and emerald eyes like his daughter. He wore black boots, dark tan pants, and white shirt.

"Lord Richards!" One of the soldiers yelled from in front of the two.

"What is it?" He yelled back.

"There is a small house up ahead, where the villagers said it would be!" The soldier replied.

Minutes later the entire group, which consisted of Lord Richard, his daughter, and six soldiers, stood in front of a small wooden home.

Dismounting, Lord Richard over and knocked on the door. As he waited, the rest of the soldiers and his daughter also dismounted.

The door opened to reveal a man who also appeared to be in his early thirties. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He wore brown boots, tan pants, and a simple blue shirt. The man's eyes widened when he saw the man before him.

"Mark?" He asked, clearly shocked.

"Dante?" Lord Richard, now known as Mark, also asked, shocked to see his friend wearing something so simple.

Dante smiled at his childhood friend. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Mark also smiled. "I had just returned to the capital from the Eastern continent when I heard that you had decided not to complete you quest and moved out here. Being the best friend that I am I decided to come and pay you a visit." He explained. "I've also heard that you have a little boy now. I'd like to meet him if I could."

"Well then, why don't you come in. I was just in the middle of making breakfast when you arrived." Dante said.

"That's fine. By the way, this is my daughter Lucia." Mark replied as he gestured for her to come forward.

"Hello." She stuttered as she looked at the man in front of her.

He smiled down at her. "Hello to you too, little one."

A loud thud echoed from inside, making the soldiers get into defensive positions.

Mark and Lucia saw Dante's eyes widen as he turned around and ran back inside. They followed right behind him. When they arrived in the kitchen, the father-daughter duo stopped in shock.

Sitting on the floor in front of them was a woman who looked around twenty-eight years old. She had dark red hair and matching eyes. She wore a simple black dress and a white apron.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked her.

She smiled up at him from her position on the floor. "I'm alright. I just tripped."

"On what?" Dante question, curious.

She blushed and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"None of your business." She snapped at him.

Dante laughed.

"Dante?" Mark asked as he watched the two.

Dante turned turned toward his childhood friend.

"Oh, yeah. Mark, Lucia, this is my wife Kyu. Kyu, this is my childhood friend Mark and his daughter Lucia." He explained.

A door opened to the groups left and a little boy, who looked the same age as Lucia, walked out. He had spiky blond hair with red tips, dark blue eyes, and three strange whisker marks on each cheek. He wore black pants, an orange shirt with a red swirl on the back, and no shoes.

"And this is our son Naruto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kyu said as her husband helped her up.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Naruto said, even though he was confused.

"Naruto, Lucia, why don't you two go play outside while I talk to Mark." Dante told the two children.

"Okay." Both of them replied together before running outside.

Dante turned back towards his old friend once they were gone. "You didn't just come here to visit, did you?"

"Your right. Your mother and father ordered me to bring you back home by any means necessary." Mark replied grimly.

As Dante was about to say something, two loud screams echoed from outside. All three of the houses occupants ran outside just in time to see Naruto being thrown into a tree and Lucia being lifted into the air by a creature that was at least several feet tall. It had black skin with matching soulless, black eyes.

"Lucia/Naruto!" They yelled in unison.

The soldiers, who had also heard the children's screams, ran over two the group of parents.

"What the hell is that thing?" One asked/yelled.

"It's a demon." Another said.

The creature brought its other, clawed hand, toward the young girl it held above the ground. As it was about impale her a killer intent filled the clearing so strongly it made the others envision their own deaths. They all turn around to see Naruto standing up slowly as a strange liquid like substance began to cover his body. He lifted his head to reveal that his eyes were no longer their usual blue, but a dark red.

"Put her down now." He said in a voice that could have frozen Hell. All of the clearings occupants, except for Lucia, shuddered.

The creature ignored him, however, and continued toward its prize.

Everyone blinked as a thud rang throughout the clearing as the creatures head hit the ground. It took them a few seconds to register this after which, Mark ran over to his daughter.

The substance that surrounded Naruto began to disappear and he to fell to the ground as his parents ran towards him.

_**How did Naruto end up in the middle of a forest, with parents, and why isn't his in the Village Hidden in the Leaves? Well then you will have to read chapter two of KItsune in the Kingdom to find out. Don't forget to review or I will come and find you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight." Mark said to his childhood friend as his wife. "Kyu is a thousand year old demon who was sealed inside of Naruto after she had attacked the village, which was full of ninjas, he was born in. Then on his fourth birthday he was attacked by a mob and in order to save his life, you through him into a different dimension where you released and he became a half demon.

A couple of days after they arrived you, Dante, found them while you were on your Quest. Dante and Kyu then fell in love at first sight and then got married five months later, which is why Dante refused to complete his Quest."

"Yeah. That about sums it up." Dante replied.

Diasuke Kukai, one of the six soldiers that had come with Mark, fainted. He had red hair and green eyes. He wore black boots, tan pants, and a white shirt.

Levi Johnson, another of the soldiers, fainted along with him. He had dirty-blond hair and blue-grey eyes. He wore brown boots, black pants, and a blue shirt.

The rest of the rooms occupants laughed as the two hit the ground.

"I'm going to go check on Naru and Lucia." Kyu said as she got up.

She then carefully stepped over the unconscious soldiers and towards Naruto's room, where to two kids slept.

_'They are so cute.'_ She thought as she saw the two holding each other as they slept. _"I wonder what happens now.'_

_**This is a very short chapter I know and I promise that the next one will be longer. R&R please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for your reviews people. I really apreciate them. **_

_**Anyways, to Leilsel97, Lord Richards, whos first name is Mark, is an OC who I made up.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly.**

Chapter 3- 10 years later

"Naruto!" Rick Stone yelled as he chased the sixteen year old half demon.

He had brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore black boots, black pants, and a black shirt.

"It's not my fault that you're so slow old man!" Naruto yelled back.

His hair was short and spiked with blond roots and the rest was a dark red._**(A&N Think Jak's hair style from Jak 3 except with different colors.) **_His dark blue eyes shone with mishcief. He wore black combat boots, black cargo pants, a dark red muscle shirt, a red belt that tilted on his waist, and black fingerless gloves.

The Dusk Brigade, one of the most powerful groups of soldiers on the entire Northern Continent, laughed as they watched their commander chase after the young prince.

"Naru, stop messing with Rick please." A sixteen year old Lucia said as she sat on a section of the stables fences a few feet away from where the two currently were.

Her blond hair now reached to the small of her back and was pulled back into a pony tail with a medium sized blue ribbon. She wore black boots, brown cargo pants, and a blue shirt.

"Lu-Lu!" Naruto yelled as he changed the direction he was running in towards her.

Seconds later he stood next to the slightly younger girl who had been his girlfriend for the last two years.

Rick attempted to fallow him but his foot got caught in a hole in the ground and he face planted, hard. Everyone who saw this burst out laughing, some even began to roll around on the ground with tears coming out of their eyes they were laughing so hard.

"I hate my life sometimes." Rick grumbled as he stood up and brushed himself off, which made everyone laugh even harder some how.

_Time skip-Three hours_

"Prince Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hikari, the gods have seen fit to give you a Quest." The High Priest of the Church of Twilight stated as the young prince stood in the Throne Room along with his parents and the other Lord's and Lady's. The High Priest removed a golden scroll , which seemed to be glowing faintly, from his black robes and presented it to the King and Queen.

King Dante Hikari, now in his early fourties, took the scroll from the Priest's hands then opened it. Once he was done reading it he handed it to his wife, Queen Kyu Hikari, for her to also read.

After she was also done, Dante spoke.

"It appears that he is correct. Naruto, my son, you have been given a Quest by the gods, like I had twelve years ago." He told his adopted son.

"What is my Quest?" Naruto asked in voice that was completely serious.

It was not his father who replied, but his mother.

"You are to return to your original world where you will have to destroy an organization that is hunting down the containers of the other biju. My son, do you accept this Quest?"

"Yes." Naruto replied calmly.

Both of his parents smiled.

"Good." Dante said. He then turned his attention to everyone else in the room. "The Queen, Lord and Lady Richards, their daughter, six soldiers of my choosing, and myself will all be going to assist my son to create an alliance with the foregn land we will be going to."

Cheers rang out through the Throne Room.

Turning his attention back to his son he said, "We will leave tomorrow at noon."

Naruto just nodded in response then left the Throne Room to go prepare for tomorrow.

_Time skip- the next day at noon_

"Do you have everything you need?" Kyu asked her adopted son as she stood next to him in the castles courtyard.

"Yes."

"Tooth brush?"

"Yes."

"Your sword?"

"Yes."

"Clean underwear?"

"Mom!" Naruto yelled as a blushed, which resembled his hair color, formed on his face.

Most of the surrounding guards had to cover their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing at the mother and son's antics.

"Kyu, stop messing with our son and please begin the dimensional transfer." Dante said with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay." Kyu replied, also with a grin on her face.

"Crazy parents." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"It's okay." Lucia told him as she patted him on the top of his head with a grin that matched his parent's on her face.

Everyone finally burst out laughing.

"Can we just get this over with already." Naruto grumbled, trying to ignore everyone else.

"Okay. Okay. I'm starting up the spell." Kyu said once everyone had stopped laughing.

She then began to recite a spell she had learned from a traveling wizard a couple of hundred years ago.

A glowing red circle with intracate designs on the inside appeared on the ground underneath the feet of everyone who was going with Naruto to his and Kyu's home dimension.

Moments after Kyu had finished the spell, there was a flash of red ligh and the group disappeared into thin air along with the magic circle.

_**I told you that this chapter would be longer. R&R or else I will send Miyuki(See the Birth of Sora if you don't know who this is.) after you. **_

_**Miyuki's evil laugh can be heard off in the distance.**_

_Shudders. __**Anyways see you all later, unless Miyuki gets to you first.**__Shudders again.__** Adios peopls.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**For all of you who reviewed, you have my thanks. For all of you how didn't, I curse you….just kidding. Anyways, here's chapter four.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"How much longer?" Izumo asked as he banged his head against the table in front of him.

"Three hours, forty-one minutes, and five seconds." Kotetsu replied as he followed his friend's example.

"I hate guard duty."

"Agreed."

Izumo was about to say something else but was cut off as a large, glowing, red circle appeared on the ground in front of the two bored chunin. There was bright flash of red light forcing them to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes again they saw something that shocked them.

Standing in front of them, where the circle had been, was a group of twelve people. The first six wore what appeared to be a military uniform. They consisted of black combat boots, black pants, a black shirt with a crescent moon and sun intertwining in dark blue and white on the back and on each shoulder, and a sword on each of their hips.

The last six people wore more normal looking clothing.

The first of them was a man who appeared to be in his early forties. He had short, black hair with blue eyes. He wore some thing that looked exactly like the uniforms of the first six except instead of black pants they were brown.

The second was a man who appeared to also be in his early forties. He had blond hair and green eyes. He wore brown boots, tan pants, and a dark green shirt.

The third was a woman in late thirties. She had waist-length, blood red hair with matching eyes. She wore red combat boots, black pants, and a shirt that matched her hair and eye color. She also wore a silver necklace in the shape of an intertwining crescent moon and sun.

The fourth was a woman who appeared to be the same age as the red-haired woman. She had medium-length, blond hair that had a slightly pink tint to it and blue eyes. She wore brown boots, light brown pants, and a white shirt.

The fifth was a girl in her mid teens. She had long blond hair with green eyes like the second man. She wore black boots, tan pants, and a blue shirt.

The last of the final six was a boy who also appeared to be in his mid teens. His hair was short and spiked with blond roots and the rest was a dark red. (_**A&N Once again, think of Jak's hair from Jak 3**_) He also had dark blue eyes. He wore black combat boots, black cargo pants, a dark red muscle shirt, a red belt that tilted on his waist, and a pair of black fingerless gloves with the intertwining crescent moon and sun on the tops in dark red and white.

"Excuse me." The first man said as he finally noticed the two shocked chunin. "Is this Kohona?"

"Yes, who are you and why do you want to know?" Izumo asked as he finally got over his shock.

"My name is Dante Hikari. To my left is my childhood friend, Mark Richards, his wife, Sera Richards, and their daughter, Lucia Richards. To my right are my wife Kyu Hikari and our son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hikari."

Both of the chunin's jaws dropped after they had heard the names of the last two.

"Naruto!" Both of them yelled at the boy who had been like a little brother to them.

They saw Naruto's eye's widen as he recognized the two.

"Izumo? Kotetsu?" He asked.

"It's a miracle!" The two yelled in unison as they hugged the younger boy.

"Can't breath." Naruto mumbled as he was caught in the dreaded hug of death.

"Put him down before you end up choking him to death." Kyu said with a small laugh as she watched the scene in front of her.

Both of the chunin froze at the sound of her voice. They let go of the younger boy and turned around very slowly. They gulped in unison once they saw who it was.

"Hello boys. Miss me?" The red-haired demon asked with a smirk now on her face.

"Ky-ky-kyuubi!" They yelled.

Kyu laughed again. "Relax. I'm not here to destroy the village. I'm actually here with my husband to speak with the Hokage about something."

"Husband?"

"That would be me." Dante stated as he went and put his arms around his wife. "Now that introductions are out of the way, could you please let us in? We have some business to attend to with the Hokage."

The two of them just nodded their heads and stepped out of the party's way.

"Thanks guys." Naruto told them once he had recovered from his near death experience.

Once the group was gone Izumo turned to Kotetsu.

"I have a bad feeling that something big is about to happen."

"I'd have to agree with you on that one."  
Izumo looked up at the gate from where he stood. "How much time do we have left until guard duty is done now?"

"Three hours, thirty-five minutes, and fifteen seconds." Kotetsu groaned.

"I hate my life." Izumo mumbled as they walked back to their seats, hoping that they wouldn't die of boredom before their shift ended.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Now if you could be so kind as to REVIEW. It would make me very happy. See you next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone. I am sorry for not updating sooner. It's just that I've been having a TON of homework lately and haven't had a chance to write anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 5

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Kohona, groaned as the stack of paperwork that sat in front of him seemed to double in size since the last time he had looked at it, which had been three seconds ago. He grabbed his grey hair in frustration. "Where does it all keep coming from?"

A knock on the door caused him to redirect his attention from the ever growing stack of papers.

"Come in!" He yelled after putting his hat, which he had thrown off earlier that day, back onto his head.

Moments later a woman in her late thirties walked through the door. She had brown hair with matching eyes. She wore a blue skirt that extended to her knees and a simple white blouse.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked his secretary.

"A small group is requesting a meeting as soon as possible." His secretary stated.

_'Hmm. Let me think. Don't see them and continue to work on paperwork or see them and not do paperwork.' _The Hokage pondered to himself. _'Oh who am I kidding? The answer is obvious.' _"Send them in."

"Right away." She replied before bowing slightly and then exiting the room.

_'I wonder who it could be.' _He thought to himself as he waited for them to arrive.

Minutes later, someone knocked on the door for the second time that day.

"Come in."

The door opened and a man walked in. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He wore black combat boots, brown pants, and black shirt with a crescent moon and sun intertwining in dark blue and white on the back and on each shoulder. Behind him was a very familiar woman whom he had meet ten years ago.

"Kyuubi?" Hiruzen yelled as he jumped from his seat.

She smirked at him. "Hello to you to old man. It's been awhile." She told him while trying to suppress the need to laugh at his reaction.

"What are you doing here?"

"My husband and I decided to come here to discuss a treaty with you." Kyu replied as she sat down in one of the chairs that sat in front of the Hokage's desk. "Also, Naruto wanted to follow in his birth parents foots steps and become a ninja along with his girlfriend, Lucia."

"An alliance with whom? And did you just say that Naruto has a girlfriend?" The elderly man asked as a grin formed on his face.

"Yes I did. They've been together for a little over two years now." She told him.

"Moving on." Dante interrupted before the two had the chance to continue on with their discussion over his son's love life. "My name is Dante Hikari, King of Arath, **(A&N I made this name up so it has no connection to the real world what so ever.)** and I am Naruto's adoptive father. Like my wife said earlier, we are here to propose a treaty between our two nations and to support our son in his journey to make his birth parents proud."

It took Hiruzen a few moments to process all of what he had just heard. After reviewing it a few times he came to a concussion that shocked him to his very core. "You two are married?"

The couple gave a small chuckle at the elderly man's reaction.

"Yep. Have been for the last ten years." Kyu replied as a grin formed on her face for what was probably the twentieth time that day.

"Well then, it appears that we have much to discuss. Why don't we begin?" Hiruzen stated once he had regained his composer.

With that said the three began what they all knew was going to end up producing a lot of paperwork for each of them.

_Timeskip - four hours later_

"Sign here, here, and here." Kyu said as she pointed to the last three remaining blanks on the two hundred page document she had created with a spell given to her by the same mage who had given her the dimensional spell after the three had agreed on the terms of the treaty.

The two rulers signed those last three blanks so fast that any observer other than the red haired demon wouldn't have been able to have seen their hands moving.

"Done!" Both men more or less yelled as they sat their pens down.

"Good. Now why don't we call the others in order to discuss Naruto's and Lucia's ninja career." Kyu suggested as she stood up from her chair and stretched.

"Alright." Hiruzen agreed.

She nodded and then walked out of the room.

Moments later she returned followed by four other people. The first was a man who appeared to be as old as Dante. He had blond hair and green eyes. He wore brown boots, tan pants, and a dark green shirt. Behind him was a woman who appeared to be a couple of years younger than the man and had medium-length blond hair with a slightly pink tint to it and blue eyes. She wore brown boots, light brown pants, and a white shirt. Standing next to the woman was a young girl who shared the features to the previous two. She had long blond hair with green eyes like the second man. She wore black boots, tan pants, and a blue shirt. The last person was someone who the old Hokage was instantly able to recognize even though he had changed greatly since the last time he had seen him.

"Hey old man." Naruto said with a smile.

Hiruzen smiled back at his surrogate grandson. "Hello to you as well, Naruto. How have you been?"

"Let me think," Naruto paused as he seemed to ponder what he was going to say next. "Well, I went through years of tor- I mean training with my mother. Had to learn mathematic, politics, literature, science, the arts, and several other languages starting from when I was six. I've somehow gained a fan club that is equal to the population of a small county. Lastly, I now have to complete a Quest that involves fighting an evil organization that is hell bent on taking over the world."

Hiruzen blinked as he absorbed all of the information given to him. "Oh, well then. Moving on." He stated, not even wanting to go further detail about any of those topics. He turned to the last remaining members of the group he did not know. "May I ask what your names are?"

The blond haired man was the first to reply. "My name is Mark Richards, Lord of the city of Helios. Next to me is my wife, Sera, and our daughter, Lucia."

"Ah, so you are Lucia. I hear that you wish to become a ninja just like Naruto here." The elderly Hokage stated as he turned his attention to the youngest of the group. "Tell me, why is it that you wish do so? You do not have to respond if you do not want to."

"I want to become a ninja because I want to learn how to protect my loved ones and to be able to fight by Naruto's side. Also, Kyu has been training me in ninjustsu since I was eight years old, so I figured that I might as well as make it official while I'm at it." Lucia told him with a small shrug.

The Third Hokage smiled as he heard her answer. _'You choose well Naruto. Even now I can tell that you two will be happy with one another for the rest of your lives.' _He thought. He then reached for the pen he had placed down earlier and picked up a clean sheet of paper. After writing something down quickly he handed it over to the spiky haired teenager. "Take this to the Academy, specifically room 3-A. Give it to the teacher and tell him I sent you. You'll then have to take the Genin Exam. I wish you two the best of luck.

Both teenagers thanked him before quickly leaving the room together.

Once the two were gone the Hokage turned his attention back to those left in the room. "So, can anyone tell me how those two got together in the first place?"

Kyu and Sera both grinned at the prospect of revealing how the two got together, while Dante and Mark both groaned in exasperation at the prospect of hearing the story _again._

_Meanwhile - somewhere in the village_

A shiver ran down the young couples backs as they made their way to the Academy.

"They're telling _that_ story again, aren't they?" Lucia asked.

Naruto nodded. "At least we don't have to be there to hear it."

"Thank god for that."

Three rights, two lefts, another five rights, a U-turn, a left_**(Shion: Will you just get on with it already! Me: Fine.)**_, and two rights later the two finally arrived at the Academy seconds before the test was supposed to start.

"We're going to be late!" The two exclaimed together before rushing inside.

* * *

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**P.S. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


End file.
